Typical seal arrangements for closable openings of motor vehicles comprise a seal profile part, which is fastened on a fastening flange delimiting the opening. In order to achieve the desired sealing action, the seal profile part is produced from a dimensionally stable, plastically deformable seal material. For fastening on the fastening flange, the seal profile part typically has a main body which is U-shaped in cross-section, and which has two similar leg sections, which jointly form a channel-shaped receptacle for the fastening flange.
The so-called roll forming method is typically used in the installation of the seal arrangement, in which the two leg sections of the seal profile part, which has been pushed onto the fastening flange, are compressed by a roll forming tool that spans the two leg sections, until they are in friction-locked engagement with the fastening flange. Sealing lips, which come into contact with the fastening flange, are typically formed on the inner sides of the two leg sections. Such seal arrangements are currently implemented in many motor vehicles. The models “Opel Corsa” or “Opel Astra” of the applicant are mentioned solely as examples. German Published Application DE 102008034251 A1 and German Utility Model G 9319328.9, present a description of the roll forming method also being able to be inferred from the latter publication.
At least one object comprises providing a seal arrangement for an opening of a vehicle body, by which typical seal arrangements are advantageously refined. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.